


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: SMG4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rain

 

"Alrighty, anybody have any threes?" MCG pulled a card out of his stack.

"Um..nope!" Mario glanced down at his cards.

"MCG, are you sure this is how you play poker?" FM questioned, looking up to stare at the other.

"Nope! :D"

Mario, FM, MCG, ADD & SMG3 had all been locked in a room after walking through a gigantic thunderstorm. The five of them decided it would be a good idea to walk into some random house, which ultimately led to them being trapped in their current situation.

"Really guys? At a time like this?" Spoke ADD, glancing at the others.

"So? We're all gonna die anyways." MCG hugged his pile of poker chips.  
ADD just facepalmed and proceeded to look for a way out.

"Ugh. SMG3, have you found a way out yet?" MCG glanced towards the other, getting bored of playing, well, whatever the heck they just played. "Have you tried the vents?" MCG looked up above.

"Yeah no. We're not spidermen, SMG3." MCG stated, earning an "oh." from the other.

"Maybe we could use a ladder?" SMG3 asked. "Dude, do you see any ladders around? No." FM answered. SMG3 looked around the room, searching for something.

"Why don't we sit around and wait till we die of starvation?" Mario complained, already losing hope.

"Because unlike you, we all have something we want to do with our li--" FM was caught off guard as his cellphone began to ring.

Everybody turned around and deathstared FM as soon as they figured out he had a cell phone.

"You had a cellphone. The entire time." ADD death glared him.

"Uuh-...i c-can expla--"

"No time for explanations! Pick it up!" SMG3 demanded.

FM did as told, and a low voice spoke over the phone.

"FM? Are you there?"

 


End file.
